pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
April 5
April 5 is the 95th day of the year (96th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 270 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Tuesday, Thursday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Friday or Saturday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Monday or Wednesday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 823 – Lothair I is crowned King of Italy by Pope Paschal I. 1081 – Alexios I Komnenos is crowned Byzantine emperor at Constantinople, bringing the Komnenian dynasty to full power. 1242 – During the Battle on the Ice of Lake Peipus, Russian forces, led by Alexander Nevsky, rebuff an invasion attempt by the Teutonic Knights. 1536 – Royal Entry of Charles V into Rome: The last Roman triumph. 1566 – Two-hundred Dutch noblemen, led by Hendrick van Brederode, force themselves into the presence of Margaret of Parma and present the Petition of Compromise, denouncing the Spanish Inquisition in the Netherlands. The Inquisition is suspended and a delegation is sent to Spain to petition Philip II. 1609 – Daimyo (Lord) Shimazu Tadatsune of the Satsuma Domain in southern Kyūshū, Japan, completes his successful invasion of the Ryūkyū Kingdom in Okinawa. 1614 – In Virginia, Native American Pocahontas marries English colonist John Rolfe. 1621 – The Mayflower sets sail from Plymouth, Massachusetts on a return trip to England. 1710 – The Statute of Anne receives the Royal Assent establishing the Copyright law of the United Kingdom. 1722 – The Dutch explorer Jacob Roggeveen discovers Easter Island. 1792 – United States President George Washington exercises his authority to veto a bill, the first time this power is used in the United States. 1795 – Peace of Basel between France and Prussia is made. 1804 – High Possil meteorite: The first recorded meteorite in Scotland falls in Possil. 1818 – In the Battle of Maipú, Chile's independence movement, led by Bernardo O'Higgins and José de San Martín, win a decisive victory over Spain, leaving 2,000 Spaniards and 1,000 Chilean patriots dead. 1847 – Birkenhead Park, the first civic public park in Britain, is opened in Birkenhead. 1862 – American Civil War: The Battle of Yorktown begins. 1879 – Chile declares war on Bolivia and Peru, starting the War of the Pacific. 1900 – Archaeologists in Knossos, Crete, discover a large cache of clay tablets with hieroglyphic writing in a script they call Linear B. 1904 – The first international rugby league match is played between England and an Other Nationalities team (Welsh & Scottish players) in Central Park, Wigan, England. 1915 – Boxing challenger Jess Willard knocks out Jack Johnson in Havana, Cuba to become the Heavyweight Champion of the World. 1922 – The American Birth Control League, forerunner of Planned Parenthood, is incorporated. 1923 – Firestone Tire and Rubber Company begins production of balloon-tires. 1932 – Alcohol prohibition in Finland ends. Alcohol sales begin in Alko liquor stores. 1932 – Dominion of Newfoundland: Ten thousand rioters seize the Colonial Building leading to the end of self-government. 1933 – U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt signs two executive orders: 6101 to establish the Civilian Conservation Corps, and 6102 "forbidding the Hoarding of Gold Coin, Gold Bullion, and Gold Certificates" by U.S. citizens. 1936 – Tupelo–Gainesville tornado outbreak: An F5 tornado kills 233 in Tupelo, Mississippi. 1942 – World War II: The Imperial Japanese Navy launches a carrier-based air attack on Colombo, Ceylon during the Indian Ocean raid. Port and civilian facilities are damaged and the Royal Navy cruisers HMS Cornwall and HMS Dorsetshire are sunk southwest of the island. 1943 – World War II: American bomber aircraft accidentally cause more than 900 civilian deaths, including 209 children, and 1,300 wounded among the civilian population of the Belgian town of Mortsel. Their target was the Erla factory one kilometer from the residential area hit. 1944 – World War II: Two hundred seventy inhabitants of the Greek town of Kleisoura are executed by the Germans. 1945 – Cold War: Yugoslav leader Josip Broz Tito signs an agreement with the Soviet Union to allow "temporary entry of Soviet troops into Yugoslav territory". 1946 – Soviet troops leave the island of Bornholm, Denmark after an 11-month occupation. 1949 – Fireside Theater debuts on television. 1949 – A fire in a hospital in Effingham, Illinois, kills 77 people and leads to nationwide fire code improvements in the United States. 1951 – Ethel and Julius Rosenberg are sentenced to death for spying for the Soviet Union. 1956 – Fidel Castro declares himself at war with Cuban President Fulgencio Batista. 1956 – In Sri Lanka, the Mahajana Eksath Peramuna win the general elections in a landslide and S. W. R. D. Bandaranaike is sworn in as the Prime Minister of Ceylon. 1957 – In India, Communists win the first elections in united Kerala and E. M. S. Namboodiripad is sworn in as the first Chief Minister. 1958 – Ripple Rock, an underwater threat to navigation in the Seymour Narrows in Canada is destroyed in one of the largest non-nuclear controlled explosions of the time. 1969 – Vietnam War: Massive antiwar demonstrations occur in many U.S. cities. 1971 – In Sri Lanka, Janatha Vimukthi Peramuna launches a revolt against the United Front government of Sirimavo Bandaranaike. 1976 – In the People's Republic of China, the April Fifth Movement leads to the Tiananmen Incident. 1986 – Three people are killed in the bombing of the La Belle discotheque in West Berlin, Germany. 1991 – An ASA EMB 120 crashes in Brunswick, Georgia, killing all 23 aboard including Sen. John Tower and Astronaut Sonny Carter. 1992 – Alberto Fujimori, president of Peru, dissolves the Peruvian congress by military force. 1992 – The Siege of Sarajevo begins when Serb paramilitaries murder peace protesters Suada Dilberović and Olga Sučić on the Vrbanja Bridge. 1994 – American musician Kurt Cobain commits suicide. 1998 – In Japan, the Akashi Kaikyō Bridge linking Awaji Island with Honshū and costing about $3.8 billion USD, opens to traffic, becoming the largest suspension bridge in the world. 1999 – Two Libyans suspected of bringing down Pan Am Flight 103 in 1988 are handed over for eventual trial in the Netherlands. 2009 – North Korea launches its controversial Kwangmyŏngsŏng-2 rocket. The satellite passed over mainland Japan, which prompted an immediate reaction from the United Nations Security Council, as well as participating states of Six-party talks. 2010 – Twenty-nine coal miners are killed in an explosion at the Upper Big Branch Mine in West Virginia. Births 1170 – Isabella of Hainault (d. 1190) 1288 – Emperor Go-Fushimi of Japan (d. 1336) 1472 – Bianca Maria Sforza, Italian wife of Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1510) 1523 – Blaise de Vigenère, French cryptographer and diplomat (d. 1596) 1588 – Thomas Hobbes, English philosopher (d. 1679) 1595 – John Wilson, English composer and educator (d. 1674) 1604 – Charles IV, Duke of Lorraine (d. 1675) 1622 – Vincenzo Viviani, Italian mathematician, astronomer, and physicist (d. 1703) 1649 – Elihu Yale, American-English merchant and philanthropist (d. 1721) 1692 – Adrienne Lecouvreur, French actress (d. 1730) 1719 – Axel von Fersen the Elder, Swedish field marshal and politician, Lord Marshal of Sweden (d. 1794) 1727 – Pasquale Anfossi, Italian violinist and composer (d. 1797) 1732 – Jean-Honoré Fragonard, French painter and etcher (d. 1806) 1752 – Sébastien Érard, French instrument maker (d. 1831) 1761 – Sybil Ludington, heroine of the American Revolutionary War (d. 1839) 1769 – Sir Thomas Hardy, 1st Baronet, English admiral (d. 1839) 1780 – Benjamin Greene, English brewer and businessman, founded Greene King Brewery (d. 1860) 1784 – Louis Spohr, German violinist, composer, and conductor (d. 1859) 1805 – Samuel Forde, Irish painter (d. 1828) 1816 – Samuel Freeman Miller, American physician, lawyer, and jurist (d. 1890) 1824 – Moses Dickson, African-American abolitionist, soldier, minister and founder of The Knights of Liberty (d. 1901) 1827 – Joseph Lister, 1st Baron Lister, English surgeon and academic (d. 1912) 1832 – Jules Ferry, French lawyer and politician, 44th Prime Minister of France (d. 1893) 1835 – Carl Theodor Schulz, German-Norwegian gardener (d. 1914) 1837 – Algernon Charles Swinburne, English poet, playwright, novelist, and critic (d. 1909) 1839 – Robert Smalls, American pilot and politician (d. 1915) 1840 – Ghazaros Aghayan, Armenian historian and linguist (d. 1911) 1856 – Booker T. Washington, American educator, essayist and historian (d. 1915) 1857 – Alexander of Battenberg (d. 1893) 1858 – Washington Atlee Burpee, Canadian businessman, founded Burpee Seeds (d. 1915) 1863 – Princess Victoria of Hesse and by Rhine (d. 1950) 1869 – Sergey Chaplygin, Russian physicist, mathematician, and engineer (d. 1942) 1869 – Albert Roussel, French composer (d. 1937) 1871 – Mirko Seljan, Croatian explorer (d. 1912) 1872 – Samuel Cate Prescott, American microbiologist and chemist (d. 1962) 1875 – Mistinguett, French actress and singer (d. 1956) 1878 – Paul Weinstein, German high jumper (d. 1964) 1883 – Walter Huston, Canadian-American actor and singer (d. 1950) 1884 – Ion Inculeț, Bessarabian academic and politician, President of Moldova (d. 1940) 1891 – Arnold Jackson, English runner, soldier, and lawyer (d. 1972) 1893 – Clas Thunberg, Finnish speed skater (d. 1973) 1899 – Alfred Blalock, American surgeon and academic (d. 1964) 1899 – Elsie Thompson, American super-centenarian (d. 2013) 1900 – Herbert Bayer, Austrian-American graphic designer, painter, and photographer (d. 1985) 1900 – Roman Steinberg, Estonian wrestler (d. 1928) 1900 – Spencer Tracy, American actor (d. 1967) 1901 – Melvyn Douglas, American actor (d. 1981) 1902 – Wal Handley, English motorcycle road racer (d. 1941) 1902 – Menachem Mendel Schneerson, Russian-American rabbi (d. 1994) 1904 – Richard Eberhart, American poet and academic (d. 2005) 1906 – Lord Buckley, American stage performer, recording artist and monologist (d. 1960) 1908 – Bette Davis, American actress (d. 1989) 1908 – Ernestine Gilbreth Carey, American author (d. 2006) 1908 – Jagjivan Ram, Indian politician, 4th Deputy Prime Minister of India (d. 1986) 1908 – Herbert von Karajan, Austrian conductor and manager (d. 1989) 1909 – Albert R. Broccoli, American film producer, co-founded Eon Productions (d. 1996) 1909 – Erwin Wegner, German hurdler (d. 1945) 1911 – Johnny Revolta, American golfer (d. 1991) 1912 – Makar Honcharenko, Ukrainian footballer and manager (d. 1997) 1912 – John Le Mesurier, English actor (d. 1983) 1912 – István Örkény, Hungarian author and playwright (d. 1979) 1912 – Bill Roberts, English sprinter and soldier (d. 2001) 1916 – Albert Henry Ottenweller, American bishop (d. 2012) 1916 – Gregory Peck, American actor, political activist, and producer (d. 2003) 1917 – Robert Bloch, American author (d. 1994) 1920 – Barend Biesheuvel, Dutch politician, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (d. 2001) 1920 – Arthur Hailey, English-Canadian soldier and author (d. 2004) 1920 – Alfonso Thiele, Turkish-Italian race car driver (d. 1986) 1920 – Rafiq Zakaria, Indian cleric, scholar, and politician (d. 2005) 1922 – Tom Finney, English footballer (d. 2014) 1922 – Harry Freedman, Polish-Canadian horn player, composer, and educator (d. 2005) 1922 – Christopher Hewett, English actor and director (d. 2001) 1922 – Gale Storm, American actress and singer (d. 2009) 1923 – Michael V. Gazzo, American actor and playwright (d. 1995) 1923 – Nguyễn Văn Thiệu, Vietnamese general and politician, 5th President of South Vietnam (d. 2001) 1925 – Sadri Alışık, Turkish actor (d. 1995) 1926 – Roger Corman, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1926 – Süleyman Seba, Turkish footballer and colonel (d. 2014) 1928 – Fernand Dansereau, Canadian director, producer, and screenwriter 1928 – Haldun Dormen, Turkish actor, director, and producer 1928 – Tony Williams, American singer (The Platters) (d. 1992) 1929 – Hugo Claus, Belgian author, poet, and painter (d. 2008) 1929 – Ivar Giaever, Norwegian-American physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate 1929 – Nigel Hawthorne, English actor and producer (d. 2001) 1929 – Joe Meek, English songwriter and producer (d. 1967) 1930 – Mary Costa, American actress and singer 1931 – Jack Clement, American singer-songwriter and producer (d. 2013) 1932 – Billy Bland, American singer-songwriter 1933 – Feridun Buğeker, Turkish footballer (d. 2014) 1933 – Larry Felser, American journalist (d. 2013) 1933 – Frank Gorshin, American actor (d. 2005) 1933 – Barbara Holland, American author (d. 2010) 1933 – K. Kailasapathy, Sri Lankan journalist and academic (d. 1982) 1934 – John Carey, English author and critic 1934 – Roman Herzog, German lawyer and politician, 7th President of Germany 1934 – Moise Safra, Brazilian businessman and philanthropist, co-founded Banco Safra (d. 2014) 1934 – Stanley Turrentine, American saxophonist and composer (d. 2000) 1935 – Peter Grant, English talent manager (d. 1995) 1935 – Donald Lynden-Bell, English astrophysicist and astronomer 1936 – John Kelly, PIRA volunteer and Sinn Féin politician (d. 2007) 1937 – Joseph Lelyveld, American journalist and author 1937 – Colin Powell, American general and politician, 65th United States Secretary of State 1938 – Colin Bland, Zimbabwean-South African cricketer 1938 – Nancy Holt, American sculptor and painter (d. 2014) 1938 – Mal Colston, Australian educator and politician 1939 – Crispian St. Peters, English singer-songwriter (d. 2010) 1939 – Ronald White, American singer-songwriter (The Miracles) (d. 1995) 1940 – Tommy Cash, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1940 – Gilles Proulx, Canadian journalist, historian, and radio host 1941 – Michael Moriarty, American-Canadian actor and singer 1941 – Dave Swarbrick, English singer-songwriter and fiddler (Fairport Convention, Whippersnapper, and Swarb's Lazarus) 1942 – Allan Clarke, English singer-songwriter (The Hollies) 1942 – Peter Greenaway, Welsh director and screenwriter 1943 – Max Gail, American actor and director 1943 – Fighting Harada, Japanese boxer 1943 – Jean-Louis Tauran, French cardinal 1944 – Peter T. King, American soldier, lawyer, and politician 1944 – Pedro Rosselló, Puerto Rican physician and politician, 7th Governor of Puerto Rico 1945 – Cem Karaca, Turkish rock musician (d. 2004) 1946 – Jane Asher, English actress 1946 – Russell Davies, Welsh journalist and radio host 1946 – Takuro Yoshida, Japanese singer-songwriter 1947 – Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, Filipino academic and politician, 14th President of the Philippines 1947 – Virendra Sharma, Indian-English lawyer and politician 1948 – Les Binks, Irish drummer and songwriter (Judas Priest, Lionheart, Tytan, and Axis Point) 1948 – Dave Holland, English drummer (Judas Priest, Pinkerton's Assorted Colours, Finders Keepers, and Trapeze) 1949 – John Berg, American actor (d. 2007) 1949 – Judith Resnik, American engineer and astronaut (d. 1986) 1950 – Harpo, Swedish singer-songwriter 1950 – Ann C. Crispin, American author (d. 2013) 1950 – Agnetha Fältskog, Swedish singer-songwriter and producer (ABBA) 1951 – Yevgeniy Gavrilenko, Belarusian hurdler 1951 – Dean Kamen, American inventor and businessman, founded Segway Inc. 1951 – Dave McArtney, New Zealand singer-songwriter and guitarist (Hello Sailor) (d. 2013) 1951 – Bernie Ward, American radio host 1952 – John C. Dvorak, American author, editor and co-host of No Agenda podcast 1952 – Mitch Pileggi, American actor 1953 – John Buchanan, Australian cricketer and coach 1953 – Frank Gaffney, American journalist and radio host 1953 – Ian Swales, English accountant and politician 1954 – Guy Bertrand, Canadian linguist and radio host 1954 – Stan Ridgway, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Wall of Voodoo and Drywall) 1954 – Peter Case, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Nerves and The Plimsouls) 1955 – Charlotte de Turckheim, French actress, producer, and screenwriter 1955 – Anthony Horowitz, English author and screenwriter 1955 – Akira Toriyama, Japanese illustrator 1956 – Suzi Leather, English civil servant 1956 – Diamond Dallas Page, American wrestler and actor 1957 – Karin Roßley, German hurdler 1958 – Johan Kriek, South African-American tennis player 1958 – Diana Nasution, Indonesian singer 1958 – Lasantha Wickrematunge, Sri Lankan lawyer and journalist (d. 2009) 1959 – Julius Drake, English pianist and educator 1960 – Asteris Koutoulas, Romanian-German record producer, manager, and author 1960 – Greg Mathis, American judge and television host 1960 – Larry McCray, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1960 – Ian Redford, Scottish footballer and manager (d. 2014) 1960 – Hiromi Taniguchi, Japanese runner 1961 – Lulu Carter, Swedish television host and author 1961 – Jim LeRoy, American pilot (d. 2007) 1962 – Charlie Adam, Scottish footballer (d. 2012) 1962 – Lana Clarkson, American actress and model (d. 2003) 1962 – Gord Donnelly, Canadian ice hockey player and scout 1962 – Kirsan Ilyumzhinov, Kalmyk businessman and politician, 1st President of Kalmykia 1963 – Kouichi Oohori, Japanese actor 1964 – Princess Erika, French singer-songwriter and actress 1964 – Marius Lăcătuș, Romanian footballer and coach 1964 – Christopher Reid, American rapper and actor (Kid 'n Play) 1965 – Cris Carpenter, American baseball player and educator 1965 – Aykut Kocaman, Turkish footballer and manager 1966 – Mike McCready, American guitarist and songwriter (Pearl Jam, Temple of the Dog, Mad Season, and The Rockfords) 1967 – Gary Gait, Canadian lacrosse player and coach 1967 – Anu Garg, Indian-American journalist and author 1967 – Troy Gentry, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Montgomery Gentry) 1968 – Paula Cole, American singer-songwriter and pianist 1969 – Ryan Birch, English martial artist (d. 2013) 1970 – Soheil Ayari, French race car driver 1970 – Thea Gill, Canadian actress 1970 – Krishnan Guru-Murthy, English journalist 1970 – Miho Hatori, Japanese singer-songwriter (Cibo Matto, Smokey & Miho, and Butter 08) 1971 – Dong Abay, Filipino singer-songwriter and guitarist (Yano) 1971 – Krista Allen, American actress 1971 – Philip Donoghue, British palaeontologist and academic 1971 – Ayako Nishikawa, Japanese television personality, entertainer, comedian, and surgeon 1972 – Tim Coronel, Dutch race car driver 1972 – Pat Green, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1972 – Paul Okon, Australian footballer and manager 1972 – Waylon Payne, American singer-songwriter and actor 1972 – Duncan Spencer, English cricketer 1972 – Yasuhiro Takemoto, Japanese animator and director 1973 – Tony Banks, American football player and journalist 1973 – Élodie Bouchez, French-American actress 1973 – Brendan Cannon, Australian rugby player 1973 – Cho Sung-min, South Korean baseball player (d. 2013) 1973 – Pharrell Williams, American rapper, producer, and fashion designer (N.E.R.D, The Neptunes, and All City Chess Club) 1974 – Sahaj, American singer-songwriter and producer (Ra) 1974 – Marcus Jones, English lawyer and politician 1974 – Vyacheslav Voronin, Russian high jumper 1974 – Sheryl Cruz, Filipino actress and singer 1975 – Sarah Baldock, English organist and conductor 1975 – John Hartson, Welsh footballer and coach 1975 – Juicy J, American rapper and producer (Three 6 Mafia) 1975 – Caitlin Moran, English journalist, author, and critic 1975 – Shammond Williams, American basketball player and coach 1976 – Ryan Drese, American baseball player 1976 – Ross Gload, American baseball player 1976 – Simone Inzaghi, Italian footballer 1976 – Fernando Morientes, Spanish footballer and coach 1976 – Indrek Tobreluts, Estonian biathlete 1977 – Stella Creasy, English psychologist and politician 1978 – Robert Glasper, American singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer 1978 – Stephen Jackson, American basketball player 1978 – Franziska van Almsick, German swimmer 1979 – Timo Hildebrand, German footballer 1979 – Mitsuo Ogasawara, Japanese footballer 1979 – Benji Radach, American mixed martial artist and trainer 1979 – Dante Wesley, American football player 1980 – Matt Bonner, American basketball player 1980 – David Chocarro, Argentinian baseball player and actor 1980 – Mary Katharine Ham, American journalist and blogger 1980 – Lee Jae-won, South Korean actor and singer (H.O.T. and jtL) 1980 – Joris Mathijsen, Dutch footballer 1981 – Jorge de la Rosa, Mexican baseball player 1981 – Stefan Ludik, Namibian cricketer, actor, and singer 1981 – Michael A. Monsoor, American soldier, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 2006) 1981 – Tom Riley, English actor and producer 1982 – Hayley Atwell, English-American actress 1982 – Thomas Hitzlsperger, German footballer 1982 – Kelly Pavlik, American boxer 1982 – Matt Pickens, American soccer player 1982 – Alexandre Prémat, French race car driver 1983 – Jorge Andrés Martínez, Uruguayan footballer 1984 – Marshall Allman, American actor, producer, and screenwriter 1984 – David Dillehunt, American director, producer, and composer 1984 – Kisho Yano, Japanese footballer 1984 – Shin Min-a, South Korean actress 1985 – Daniel Congré, French footballer 1985 – Lastings Milledge, American baseball player 1987 – Max Grün, German footballer 1987 – Sergei Lepmets, Estonian footballer 1988 – Jon Kwang-ik, North Korean footballer 1988 – Asumi Nakada, Japanese voice actress and model 1988 – Christopher Papamichalopoulos, Cypriot skier 1988 – Alex Valentini, Italian footballer 1989 – Lily James, English actress 1990 – Haruma Miura, Japanese actor and singer 1992 – Emmalyn Estrada, Canadian singer-songwriter and dancer (G.R.L.) 1993 – Benjamin Garcia, French rugby league player 1996 – Nicolas Beer, Danish racing driver 1998 – Kaito Nakamura, Japanese actor and model 1999 – Sharlene San Pedro, Filipino actress, singer, and dancer 1999 – Mio Yūki, Japanese actress, model, and entertainer Deaths 517 – Timothy I of Constantinople 582 – Eutychius of Constantinople (b. 512) 902 – Al-Mu'tadid, Iraqi caliph (b. 960) 1168 – Robert de Beaumont, 2nd Earl of Leicester, English politician (b. 1104) 1419 – Vincent Ferrer, Spanish missionary and saint (b. 1350) 1605 – Adam Loftus, English-Irish archbishop and politician, Lord Chancellor of Ireland (b. 1513) 1617 – Alonso Lobo, Spanish composer (b. 1555) 1673 – François Caron, Belgian-French explorer and politician, 8th Governor of Formosa (b. 1600) 1693 – Anne Marie Louise d'Orléans, Duchess of Montpensier (b. 1627) 1695 – George Savile, 1st Marquess of Halifax, English politician, Lord President of the Council (b. 1633) 1697 – Charles XI of Sweden (b. 1655) 1717 – Jean Jouvenet, French painter (b. 1647) 1735 – William Derham, English minister and philosopher (b. 1657) 1735 – Samuel Wesley, English clergyman and poet (b. 1662) 1765 – Edward Young, English poet and author (b. 1683) 1794 – Georges Danton, French lawyer and politician, French Minister of Justice (b. 1759) 1794 – Camille Desmoulins, French journalist, lawyer, and politician (b. 1760) 1804 – Jean-Charles Pichegru, French general (b. 1761) 1834 – Richard Goodwin Keats, English admiral and politician, 40th Commodore Governor of Newfoundland (b. 1757) 1864 – Alaric Alexander Watts, English poet and journalist (b. 1797) 1900 – Joseph Louis François Bertrand, French mathematician, economist, and academic (b. 1822) 1900 – Osman Nuri Pasha, Ottoman field marshal and the hero of the Siege of Plevna in 1877 (b. 1832) 1923 – George Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon, English archaeologist and businessman (b. 1866) 1928 – Roy Kilner, English cricketer and soldier (b. 1890) 1932 – Phar Lap, New Zealand race horse (b. 1926) 1936 – Chandler Egan, American golfer and architect (b. 1884) 1940 – Charles Freer Andrews, English-Indian priest, missionary, and educator (b. 1871) 1941 – Nigel Gresley, Scottish-English engineer (b. 1876) 1943 – Aleš Hrdlička, Czech-American anthropologist and scholar (b. 1869) 1945 – Karl-Otto Koch, German SS officer (b. 1897) 1946 – Vincent Youmans, American composer and producer (b. 1898) 1952 – Charles Collett, English engineer (b. 1871) 1964 – Douglas MacArthur, American general (b. 1880) 1966 – John Henry Starling, Australian public servant (b. 1883) 1967 – Mischa Elman, Ukrainian-American violinist (b. 1891) 1967 – Hermann Joseph Muller, American geneticist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1890) 1969 – Ain-Ervin Mere, Estonian SS officer (b. 1903) 1969 – Shelby Storck, American journalist, actor, director, and producer (b. 1917) 1970 – Alfred Sturtevant, American geneticist and academic (b. 1891) 1972 – Brian Donlevy, American actor and producer (b. 1901) 1972 – Isabel Jewell, American actress and singer (b. 1907) 1972 – Robert Speck, Canadian politician, 1st Mayor of Mississauga (b. 1915) 1973 – John Coleman, Australian footballer and coach (b. 1928) 1974 – A. Y. Jackson, Canadian painter (b. 1882) 1975 – Chiang Kai-shek, Chinese general and politician, 1st President of the Republic of China (b. 1887) 1976 – Howard Hughes, American pilot, engineer, and director (b. 1905) 1976 – Wilder Penfield, American-Canadian surgeon and academic (b. 1891) 1979 – Eugène Gabritschevsky, Russian biologist and painter (b. 1893) 1981 – Bob Hite, American singer-songwriter (Canned Heat) (b. 1945) 1982 – Abe Fortas, American lawyer and jurist (b. 1910) 1983 – Danny Rapp, American singer-songwriter (Danny & the Juniors) (b. 1941) 1984 – Nikolai Matvejev, Estonian cyclist (b. 1923) 1987 – Jan Lindblad, Swedish journalist and photographer (b. 1932) 1989 – María Cristina Gómez, Salvadoran educator and activist (b. 1938) 1991 – Sonny Carter, American soccer player, physician, and astronaut (b. 1947) 1991 – John Tower, American soldier, academic, and politician (b. 1925) 1992 – Sam Walton, American businessman, founded Walmart and Sam's Club (b. 1918) 1993 – Divya Bharti, Indian actress (b. 1974) 1994 – Kurt Cobain, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Nirvana and Fecal Matter) (b. 1967) 1994 – Roy Smeck, American country musician (b. 1900) 1995 – Françoise Loranger, Canadian playwright and producer (b. 1913) 1996 – Larry LaPrise, American songwriter (b. 1913) 1997 – Allen Ginsberg, American poet (b. 1926) 1998 – Cozy Powell, English drummer (Black Sabbath Rainbow, The Jeff Beck Group, and Emerson, Lake & Powell) (b. 1947) 1999 – Paul David, Canadian cardiologist and politician (b. 1919) 2000 – Lee Petty, American race car driver (b. 1914) 2001 – Brother Theodore, German-American comedian, actor, and screenwriter (b. 1906) 2002 – Layne Staley, American singer-songwriter (Alice in Chains, Class of '99, Mad Season, and Alice N' Chains) (b. 1967) 2004 – Sławomir Rawicz, Polish lieutenant (b. 1915) 2004 – Heiner Zieschang, German mathematician and academic (b. 1936) 2005 – Saul Bellow, Canadian-American novelist, essayist and short story writer, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1915) 2005 – Dale Messick, American author and illustrator (b. 1906) 2005 – Debralee Scott, American actress (b. 1953) 2005 – John Sichel, French-English director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1937) 2005 – Neil Welliver, American painter (b. 1929) 2006 – Allan Kaprow, American painter and educator (b. 1927) 2006 – Gene Pitney, American singer-songwriter (b. 1941) 2007 – Maria Gripe, Swedish journalist and author (b. 1923) 2007 – Leela Majumdar, Indian author and academic (b. 1908) 2007 – Mark St. John, American guitarist (Kiss and White Tiger) (b. 1956) 2007 – Darryl Stingley, American football player and scout (b. 1951) 2007 – Poornachandra Tejaswi, Indian ornithologist, author, and photographer (b. 1938) 2008 – Charlton Heston, American actor, director, and political activist (b. 1923) 2009 – Constantine Papadakis, Greek-American businessman and academic (b. 1946) 2012 – Joe Avezzano, American football player and coach (b. 1943) 2012 – Angelo Castro, Jr., Filipino journalist and actor (b. 1945) 2012 – Jim Herr, American businessman, founded Herr's Snacks (b. 1924) 2012 – Jim Marshall, English businessman, founded Marshall Amplification (b. 1923) 2012 – Gil Noble, American journalist and producer (b. 1932) 2012 – Peter Tapsell, New Zealand surgeon and politician, 30th New Zealand Minister of Defence (b. 1930) 2012 – Bingu wa Mutharika, Malawian economist and politician, 3rd President of Malawi (b. 1934) 2013 – Regina Bianchi, Italian actress (b. 1921) 2013 – Amnon Dankner, Israeli journalist and author (b. 1946) 2013 – Piero de Palma, Italian tenor and actor (b. 1924) 2013 – Dave Hunt, American radio host and author (b. 1926) 2013 – Mohammad Ishaq Khan, Indian historian and academic (b. 1946) 2013 – David Kuo, American journalist and author (b. 1968) 2013 – Nikolaos Pappas, Greek admiral and politician, Greek Minister for Mercantile Marine (b. 1930) 2014 – Alan Davie, Scottish saxophonist and painter (b. 1920) 2014 – Peter Matthiessen, American novelist, short story writer, editor, co-founded The Paris Review (b. 1927) 2014 – Gordon Smith, Scottish footballer (b. 1954) 2014 – José Wilker, Brazilian actor, director, and producer (b. 1947) 2015 – Fredric Brandt, American dermatologist and author (b. 1949) 2015 – Juan Carlos Cáceres, Argentinian singer and pianist (b. 1936) 2015 – Richard Dysart, American actor (b. 1929) 2015 – Steve Rickard, New Zealand-Australian wrestler, trainer, and promoter (b. 1929) 2015 – Julie Wilson, American actress and singer (b. 1924) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Albert of Montecorvino Blessed Mariano de la Mata Derfel Gadarn Æthelburh of Kent Gerald of Sauve-Majeure Juliana of Liège Maria Crescentia Höss Pandita Mary Ramabai (Episcopal Church (USA)) Ruadhán of Lorrha Vincent Ferrer April 5 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Cold Food Festival, held on April 4 if it is a leap year (China); and its related observances: Earliest day on which Sham el-Nessim can fall, while May 9 is the latest; celebrated on Monday after the Orthodox Easter (Egypt) Children's Day (Palestinian territories) Sikmogil (South Korea) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to April 5. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day Today in Canadian History Category:Days of the year Category:April